Doveheart's Secrets Allegiances
Allegiances *Charmclan* Leader: Charmstar-Blue/gray she cat with golden eyes /can shapeshift to have sharper claws than normal Deputy: Flightpelt- Dusky brown tom with light brown patches with amber eyes /can jump high Medicine cat: Starlight- light gray she cat with green eyes. /extraordinary healing skills ->Birdlight- tortoiseshell she cat with slender paws with green eyes. /exellent memory Morningsky- orange and yellow tabby she cat with blue eyes /can jump high Trickspell- gray she cat with mischeivous blue eyes /can jump high Robinwing- reddish brown tom with amber eyes /can leap far distances Reedtail- dusky gray tom with amber eyes /can leap far distances Cloudwing- white wiry she cat with amber eyes /can leap far distances Blossomheart- brown with white patches with yellow eyes /can run swiftly Hikarishine- dark brown she cat with yellow eyes / can run swiftly Nightclaw- black tom with silver stripes with pale blue-green eyes /can run swiftly Dovepaw- pale gray she cat with multicolor shifting eyes /psychic Silverpaw- Silver gray she cat with multicolor shifting eyes, mute(unable to speak) /unnamed Queens none Elders none *Wingclan* Leader: Wingstar- light gray tom with gray speckled wings with golden eyes Deputy: Soulwing- white and brown she cat with pale violet wings Medicine cat: Sunlight- orange she cat with white wings ->Redpaw- reddish orange tom with light brown wings Crabclaw- brown tom with white paws and dark brown wings Brownpelt- Dark brown tim with black and white wings Ravenwing- Jet black she cat with midnight blue wings Sandtail- sandy colored she cat with white wings Hazelnight- gray she cat with brown patch on forehead with black wings Blazeclaw- orange yellow tom with striped tail with orange wings Lionpaw- sturdy golden tabby tom with sandy wings Sharppaw- Gray tabby with sham temper with black tipped pale gray wings Leafkit- pale brown and white calico she cat with fluffy white wings Queens none Elders none *Waterclan* Leader: Waterstar- Dark blue gray she cat with golden eyes Deputy: Shimmerpelt - sleek gray pelt with blue eyes Medicine cat: Daylight- orange and brown she cat with fast paws ->Longpaw- yello tom with brown and orange patches Rosethorn- rose colored she cat with black ears Sootfur- Black tom with gray patches Sorrelwing- tortoiseshell she cat with black paws and brown ears Breezeclaw- light gray tom with white paws and striped tail Mothfoot- calico she cat with brown tail tip Windwater- gray tom with two front white paws and a dark gray tail tip Violetpelt- pale purple gray she cat with a darker gray back Snowpaw- white she cat with fluffy fur with the ability to speak to water Coolpaw- a pale gray tom with a white underbelly with one black ear Fernpaw- a light brown and white patterned livey she cat Queens none Elders none *Spellclan* Leader: Spellstar- gray and white tom with golden eyes /can teleport Deputy: Larkwing- yellow tabby she cat with blue eyes /can jump high Medicine cat: Brushlight- brown and gray tom with green eyes /excellent memory Bushtail- gray tom with fluffy tail with amber eyes /can jump high Swallowfur- brown she cat with white patches /can run swiftly Dawnbright- brown and reddish she cat with amber eyes /can jump high Brackentail- mottled brown tom with yellow eyes /can leap far Bluebird- Blue she cat with dark yellow eyes / can run swiftly Thrushwing- yellow orange she cat with blue eyes /can leap far Dustpaw- light brown taby tom with yellow eyes / can run swiftly Sparrowpaw- reddish brown tom with amber eyes /can jump high Rosepaw- reddish pink she cat with blue eyes /can leap far Queens none Elders none Category:Doveheart's Fanfiction